Life Swap: Episode 1: KotOR I- Continuation
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: Continued with the given permission of She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars. Welcome to the brand new game, Life Swap! Where we grab two people and switch their lifes! Only two rules: go from start to end, and touch all the basic plot points. Rated T for scenes of blood and fighting giant animals.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Continued with the permission of She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars, this story will not be changed from its original plot line, and the characters will not change. If you haven't read 'stars' story first, then I suggest you do so, for I will be continuing straight where she left off.**

**Disclaimer: As much as my name implies, I don't own KotOR or any of its characters. Bioware and Lucasarts do. (OH THE HUMANITY!)**

Chapter 5

Canderous and I were still fighting a long while after I talked with Bastila. He wasn't really getting tired, but I was exhausted! I tried to ram into his gut so I could flip him over me, but all he did was grab my neck and wrap his arm around it. 'He better not do what I think he's gonna do...'

As much as I tried to struggle out of his grasp, I had to face the inevitable. I started to shout at him. "Aghhh! **NOT THE NOOGIE!**"

He stopped for a moment, and said, "Only if you surrender, Sparks." His voice oozed sardonicism.

I only shook my head out of defiance. "Fat chance, Ordo!"

He simply shrugged. "Alright then," he balled his fist, "then I guess it's time for another Noogie!"

I strained against his arm, my voice raising so much that I may as well been a piglet! "Agh! No, I SURRENDER!"

He let me go almost as quickly as he captured me. My hair a slight mess, and my face livid, I glared daggers at him. He only grinned, his slightly yellow teeth showing between his lips.

Pulling up a Cylinder, he took a seat, and started to wipe the sweat that covered his face. I followed suit, wiping off the sweat that I could. _'I'm gonna need a __**shower**__ to get this off!'_

Out of habit of ridding long silences, and out of pure boredom, I asked Canderous, "Do you have any war stories to tell?" I slapped myself mentally. _'Of course he does, you moron!'_

He stared at me a moment. "You want to hear a war story, eh? Heh, I knew you were the type." He smiled slightly. "My name is Canderous, of the Mandalorian clan Ordo. I have fought across the Galaxy for 40 of your years."

That was when I interrupted him. "How old **_are_** you?!" I asked incredulously.

He gave me a look, and leaned forward, bringing his face just inches from mine. "Old enough to be your dad..." He brought his face away, and crossed his arms, asking, "Do you have anymore questions you wanna ask?"

I stuck a finger up, as if making a point. "Just one!" Putting on my 'cute' face, and changing the pitch in my voice to make it sound like a 5 year old, I asked him, "Can I call you 'Candy'?"

He stared at me so hard, it almost looked like he was trying to bore holes through me with his eyes. "**DON'T** call me that..."

I grinned victoriously. _'This is gonna be a loooong rest of the trip... For him.'_

"I have spoken briefly with the Council. They wish to speak with you."

Carth glanced at Bastila suspiciously. "An audience with the Jedi Council? Strange, considering Aisha isn't even a Jedi."

I simply said, "Don't bother with her, Carth. She can't and won't tell you a thing! You're just gonna have to trust her for now."

He narrowed his eyes at me, his voice containing restrained fury. "Fine! I just don't like being left out of the loop!"

I threw my hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright! Keep 'yer uniform on!"

Bastila glared at us both. "We shouldn't be keeping the Council waiting!" She stated impatiently.

I glared at her. _'This is going to be a _long_ game...' _I thought angrily.

As it turned out, I was a Force Sensitive. I almost reluctantly agreed to let them train me. It was nothing at all. I only had to put up with Zhars stupid lectures, Vandars constant leg swatting to get me in the proper fighting stance, Vrooks aggravating insults, Doraks boring history lessons, and Bastilas constant reminders to resist the temptations of the Dark Side.

_ 'Oh, yeah... nothing at all...'_ I thought curtly. I now stood on the Enclave Courtyard, arms folded and my foot tapping impatiently. _'Where are those guys? They were to be her 5 minutes ago!'_

Suddenly, I was falling. The ground plummeted towards my face, and I landed with a slight 'oof'.

A hand grasped my shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Canderous apologized.

I shook his hand off. Getting off the ground, I dusted myself off, looking at Canderous. He stood with his hands by his sides and his blaster slung around his shoulder. "Took you long enough! And where's Mission?"

As if on cue, Mission came through the doorway that lead to the Enclave, panting heavily. "I told you to wait up! I couldn't keep up with you!" She shouted indignantly.

Canderous shrugged. "Not my problem." He stated simply. I only sighed heavily.

"If you two continue to fight like children, I'm gonna send you both back to the ship!"

Mission pointed her blue finger at Canderous. "He started it!" She shouted.

I shouted back, frustration taking over. "I don't care who started it; I'll finish it!"

That made her shut up. Even Canderous didn't say anything. _'Probably doesn't want things to get ugly...'_

With that, I said, "Alright. Lets move out!" I shouted like a Military sergeant. I started walking in the direction of the Plains, excitement rushing through my body. '_This is gonna be so awesome!'_

We started to head to the Eastern side of the plains, when suddenly a pack of Kath Hounds ambushed us. I only grinned. "Get those weapons ready, guys!"

One Kath Hound leapt for me, his maw wide open in preparation. I activated my blue lightsaber, and stabbed its throat. I shuddered as it collapsed. _'You're gonna have to get used to killing, coz its not gonna be the last time you do this!' _I scolded myself.

I turned around to look at how Mission and Canderous were doing. Mission had everything under control. It also appeared that Canderous did as well, as he was taking care of the last Hound- until I glanced at the high ridge behind him...

"Canderous! Turn around!" I shouted at him. He looked at me, confused. The Kath Hound howled, and leaped, taking Canderous's shoulder in its jaws. He yelped slightly, more out of surprise, and less out of pain... Or maybe it was an even mix of both... I couldn't tell.

He took a Rodian Dagger from one of his pockets, and stabbed the animals head, killing it instantly. It's jaw went slack, and it collapsed to the grass, blood oozing out of the wound the dagger had inflicted. It was a deep shade of red. I almost wanted to puke. _'**GOD**! There's so much of it...'_

Canderous grasped his shoulder. Blood dripped down his arm and on the grass, turning it from a deep yellow to crimson red. I ran over to him, adrenaline still coursing through my veins.

"CANDEROUS! Are you alright!" I shouted to him.

He glared. "Yeah I'm great, Sparks! I only just nearly had my arm ripped to shreds by a Kath Hound!" He replied sarcastically.

I stood beside him, never taking my eyes off of his shoulder. "Allow me to take a look at that..."

"No!"

Mission decided to cut in. "Do you want it to get infected and have your arm amputated?"

He gave her his best dead-pan face. "Yes."

I placed a hand on his other shoulder. "Shut up and sit down so I can look at it!" I commanded.

He sighed, he took a seat on the grass, leaning up against the ridge that the Kath Hound leapt from. I moved Canderous's hand from his shoulder, and covered my mouth to stop from puking on him.

His shoulder was still gushing fresh amounts of blood. The flesh of his shoulder was ripped and shred, almost piercing his muscles. I noticed something lodged in his skin. "Canderous? There's a Hound tooth lodged in your shoulder. It's a jagged one. I'm gonna have to pull it out."

"Thanks for the news flash." He replied sarcastically.

"Do you want my help or not!"

He remained silent. His face started to contort into that of pain. I knew I had to heal his shoulder, and fast. "I'll take that as a yes." I took the tooth between my fingers. "On 3. One..." I ripped it out of his shoulder.

"Agh! Hey, what happened to 2 and 3?!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Two, three!" I finished.

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the help. We should b-"

"Bah, bah, bah! I'm not finished with you yet!" I pulled his arm to set him back down- his bad one.

Grimacing, he sat back down, his breathing started to become irregular. "Mission, we need a medpac!" She handed me one almost a second later. "Thanks."

I saw people use those things enough to know how to use them. I injected the needle into his arm, so the pain could subside... A little. I started to rip off the fabric of my pants.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. His voice started to become strained. I panicked.

"Making a bandage, _di'kut_! So suck it up, buttercup!" I wrapped the ripped clothes around his shoulder, which still was bleeding. 'No wonder he's getting pale and losing his voice! He's losing to much blood!' I added a lot of pressure to the wound so I could stop the bleeding. He grimaced again, but said nothing.

"How's that for an adventure, eh Candy?" I asked humorously.

He glared at me, ticked off that I used that name in front of Mission. "I thought I told you to not call me that!"

I shrugged. "I don't care what you say. Besides, I need something to get back at you for the Noogie that you gave me... And for wrecking my hair in the process."

He didn't say anything. Looking at Mission, he pointed to her with his good arm and glared. "Not a word out of you!" He threatened.

Mission continued to grin. "I wouldn't think of it, Canderous. I wouldn't think of it..."

**A/N: Hey, guys! That was the 1st (or 5th) chapter of the 'Life Swap' series. I know it was short and that it wasn't as good as 'Stars' story, but I'm just glad that I could continue the story for her. Pleeeaaaassse R&R. Tell me what I should improve on, what was good, and what wasn't. I don't care about flames, just don't swear at me. Next chapter coming soon:)**

**Special Thanks: A VERY special Thank-You to She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars, for giving me the opportunity and the motivation to continue her awesome story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here is the 6th (or 2nd, in my case) chapter to the KotOR story! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did typing it for you guys!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KotOR or any of its characters. I don't even own Melody... She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars does. Thank you for letting me continue this story, Stars!**

Mission continued to smirk as I was healing Canderous, or 'cleaning him up', as he would put it. I would repeatedly tell him to quit whining and be glad that I'm even helping him. He would shut up then, but he would still mumble from time to time.

"There!" I concluded, "All done. I just hope that those bandages stay there."

Canderous only grunted his thanks. I pretended not to hear him. He winced as he stood, and went to rub his shoulder, but regretted it as soon as his hand touched it. "Some doctor..." He mumbled.

I snapped back at him, "Your welcome, Canderous! Y'know, if I wasn't such a crack nurse, you would've died or had your arm amputated by now!"

"She has a point, y'know!" Mission chimed in.

"Yes. This current situation is a slight improvement to what could've happened." Canderous agreed.

Mission looked from me, to Canderous, then back to me. Placing a hand on her hip, she asked, "Are you guys gonna come, or are you gonna keep fighting like siblings?"

I nearly wanted to yell at her, but instead I replied through clenched teeth, "He is **_NOT_** my brother... thank the Force..."

Canderous didn't appear to be affected by that comment. He just started to move in the direction of the northern plains. Mission and I followed suit. I noticed he was attempting to sling his giant heck-of-a-blaster onto one of his shoulders, and I immediately stopped him from doing so. Placing a hand on his arm, I warned him, "Canderous, you can't carry that thing on your shoulders. It causes neck strain, and that will not help in the healing of your injury." I nodded my head at the bloodied bandages wrapped on his shoulder.

He just shook me off, and growled, "I can handle myself, Sparks! I don't need to be baby-sat by you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked him.

Mission stepped forward in an attempt to try and get us to stop arguing, but with the glare that Canderous shot at her, she decided it was not wise to intervene. _'Smart thinking...'_ I thought smugly.

"It means," Canderous continued, "that the person who has spent most of his life getting shot at should be in charge of his own weaponry. Not the one who spent her life lounging and reading through the 'Tarisian Times'!"

I shouted back at him, "Hey! I could've left you on Taris, if I wanted to. But no, I brought you along because I knew you could be useful!"

Mission snickered slightly. "Heh, yeah. But ya' didnt think it would be worth having to listen to him complain about everything!" She commented.

I was about to shout in protest, but my mouth closed, and I thought about it. Nodding my head, I agreed with her. "Yeah. Yeah, that pretty much covers it." I moved away from Canderous and went past him, forcing myself not to hit his shoulder on the way.

I looked towards the horizon, and a slight feeling of panic washed over me, but I quickly squashed that feeling down. "Ok, guys! We're losing our light here! If we are to get to the tainted place in a short period of time, its best we move out and find a better spot to make camp."

Human and Twi'lek heads nodded in agreement. Taking the lead, I began walking north. _'I don't know how I'm gonna survive with that Mandalorian. But if he insults me like that again... It ain't gonna be pretty!' _I thought bitterly.

Hours passed as we continued to walk. My legs were sore, Mission appeared to be exhausted, and Canderous was, well... Canderous. He only had a bit of sweat forming on his brow, but other that that, he seemed to be okay. _'Man! His shoulder is probably _killing_ him by now!'_

The bandages I forged from my pants were now dried with blood. They seemed to have helped in stopping the bleeding, but not with the pain that's rolling off of Canderous.

"Ok. Guys! Lets camp here for the night!" I shouted behind me.

Mission let out a cry of relief. "Thank-you, sweet Force!" She then fell down to her knees for emphasis.

Canderous rolled his eyes. "Real dramatic, kid! Get up, we still have to get everything set up!"

I began to check off what we needed. "Ok, now. Mission, I want you to go around and find any kind of wood, in all sizes." I turned my head to Canderous. "And you can build a fire pit by gathering stones and-"

"I know how to build a fire, Sparks!" He protested, raising his hand to stop me from continuing. Realizing what he just said, he quickly added, "No pun intended..." I just shrugged.

"Ok, then. As for me, I'll try to find anything to make a tent or some kind of shelter."

"How're you gonna do that, Aisha?" Mission asked curiously. She had stopped her little act and decided to smarten up a bit.

I shrugged, and grinned deviously. "I have my ways, Mission... I have my ways..."

A few short moments later, Canderous and Mission were starting to build a fire when they got the supplies. Well, they were trying to build a fire. They kept arguing on how to place the wood, and other ridiculous stuff that I didn't care about. I simple stated that they should form the wood in the shape of a cone, and have small twigs in the centre so the fire will last long, but grow quickly.

There was a patch of dirt outlined by rocks where the fire was being built. Canderous said that he didnt want to 'set the whole planet on fire'.

I was now busy on making our shelter; composed of twigs, branches, grass and mud. It had a roof, in which I was weaving grass into it so if it rained we would be dry.

I was just weaving the last bit of grass into it when I heard Mission exclaim, "We have made FIRE!" Her voice echoed through the plains as birds were startled straight out of their nests, squawking and screeching.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the fire building duo. "Thanks for announcing that to the Galaxy, Mission!" I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, Aisha."

Canderous seemed to not hear us talking. He asked, "Is that shelter of your built? Is it even stable?"

I gasped, placing a hand over my chest in mock hurt. "Canderous! You wound me! Of course I made a shelter! And it's quite stable, and large enough to hold all three of us!"

Mission cried out incredulously. "What?! I have to sleep beside him?!"

"Come on, dude! He doesn't bite!" I replied.

Canderous crossed his arms over his chest. "Much..." He added maliciously.

Rolling my eyes, I took a seat beside the large Mandalorian, and began to unwrap the bandages on his shoulder. He violently jerked his shoulder in an attempt to shake me off, wincing slightly.

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Hey, hey, hey, Captain Jerks-a-lot! I'm just checking on your wound!"

Not waiting for him to answer, I began to unwrap the bandages again, my eyes never leaving his shoulder. When I peeled the last layer away, I stared at his shoulder in disbelief.

Only a single gash was left from the Kath Hound bite.

I mentally face-palmed myself. _'Dunce! He has a healing ability! I totally forgot!'_

"That is why I didn't want your help," Canderous stated, "because I didn't need it."

"But there's still a gash, there." Mission said, pointing to the long cut that ran from his shoulder to his collar-bone.

He mimicked a shrug with his head, knowing if he did actually shrug, his shoulder would try to kill him for it. "Apparently my healing abilities can only go so far..."

I looked into his silver coloured eyes with my own, showing urge yet concern. "You need to let me stitch that if you want it to heal properly..."

"As long as you don't stab me..." He added jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and grinned slightly, surprised by his sudden light mood. He always managed to surprise me. He a changed from incarnation to incarnation whenever he had to, erasing all signs of proof of his previous emotions._ 'Probably learned that during his time in battle...'_ I thought.

Taking my bag, Mission rummaged through it to find a needle and thread. "I thought I placed it in here..." She mumbled.

While she was busy, I asked Canderous, "So, have you ever been to Dantooine?"

Canderous averted his gaze towards me. "I have heard of it, but I've never actually-" Mission handed me a thread and needle, ready for stitching. Canderous quickly asked, "Do you even know what you're doing? Have you ever _done_ stitches?"

As the needle pierced his skin, I replied, "Look, my brother's friend's older sister had a career as a doctor, and I spent a lot of time with her as well. I know how to do stitches! So quit complaining and sit quietly, or I'll make _sure_ that it hurts!"

He sighed, and stared into the fire, its orange and red flames casting an eerie glow on his face. _'This is awkward...' _I thought to myself. I hated awkward silences, and I never knew why. I just did.

I decided to spark up a conversation, but my eyes never left from what I was working on. "So, just for fun, what has been your most embarrassing moment?"

Mission was the first to pipe up, "When I was playing Pazaak with my friend, and my brother was standing over my shoulder, but I didn't know he was there! Anyways, I had FINALLY won a round, and I went to to a fist-pump, but I wound up punching my brother instead."

I laughed slightly, but stopped short as I realized something. "So, you have a brother?" I never talked to Mission much when playing the game, so I never knew about her and having a brother.

"My brother's a touchy subject, y'know. I just so happens that I'm not really in the mood to talk about him, either."

I shrugged, and said, "Ok. Then I won't bother you about it." I reached the end of the gash on Canderous's shoulder. Biting the string off the needle and knotting it, I looked at Canderous. "What about you?"

He didn't say anything. He just continued to stare into the flames. Mission stood up and stretched, yawning as she said, "Y'know, I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm getting tired."

She started to walk over to the shelter, saying, "Have fun, Aisha!" She glanced jokingly at Canderous.

As she passed us, I said, "Oh, don't you worry! I think he's wise enough to not get snarky with me at this point!"

I looked back at the flames, entranced by their subtle dance as it crackled. _'Tomorrow, we set off early...'_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"**NO!**"

Mission kept complaining. "Come on! You said we'd be there, soon!"

Canderous looked back at her, shouting, "And she said that only 10 minutes ago, kid!"

I sighed, and turned around, looking at them. "Listen, if you two continue to argue like this, I'm gonna kick both of your arses straight to the Unknown Regions!"

That seemed to shut them up. I turned around, and I suddenly saw our destination.

"The Grove..." I muttered under my breath.

Despite knowing what lied ahead of us, I kept on going. My feet stamped heavily against the grass, crunching it with every step. _'Hopefully she'll be easier to fight than the Kath Hounds...' _

As we neared the Grove, I suddenly felt something. Almost like a demon ghost was around. I then remembered that I was a Force Sensitive, and I realized that it was the presence of the Dark Side.

We all stood in front of the Grove, and we saw a woman in a meditative position. Her hair was all pulled back into a high pony-tail, exposing the markings on her head. Those markings closely resembled the stripes on a tiger, so to speak. As she moved her head up, she opened her eyes. The pupils were in slightly narrow slits while the irises were a steely rusted-orange. _'Juhani...' _I thought darkly.

Suddenly, she leapt to her feet. Using the Force, she put Mission and Canderous in Stasis, making them utterly immobilized. She then activated her Lightsaber, its color a deep, crimson-blood red. _'I forgot about this bit...'_

Activating my own lightsaber, I placed my feet in the natural fighting stance: one in front of the other. Both of my hands were placed on the hilt of my Lightsaber, with my left hand above my right, so I had a good grip on it. "Bring it on, sista'!" I shouted.

She responded with a loud cry, her fangs showing from behind her snarling mouth. I suppressed a shudder. _'You can't show your enemy any weaknesses...' _

She leapt towards me, her arms held high in the air, ready to strike. I hated to disappoint, but I had to avoid the lightsaber at all costs, or I could lose a limb.

Dodging the growling Cathar, I quickly swung my Lightsaber in an attempt to hit her across the midriff. She brought her Lightsaber up and clashed it with mine, making them hiss.

She then knocked my Lightsaber out of my hand and sent it flying in the air, and bringing hers in a slicing motion. '_Jesus! She never did that in the game!' _Ducking below the swinging Lightsaber, I rolled between her legs.

I now stood behind her. Catching my Lightsaber, I prepared myself for any attacks that could come. As she and I fought, I began to strategize; '_Okay, there's nothing that she does that I can't easily dodge, but there's nothing that I could do that she can't easily parry, and make a counter attack.' I_t was from that moment that I noticed how Juhani was panting slightly, her limbs appearing slightly limp. I then knew what to do.

She continued to attack me with slices, stabs, and kicks, while I continued to dodge them, but never making an attack move. She was now gasping for air, her face still showing determination, but it was beginning to show signs of fatigue. Her hands slacked slightly on her Lightsaber. Now was the time to make my move.

Taking my weapon in both hands, I spun around, and brought it down on her hand, grazing I so I wouldn't do any permanent damage.

Crying out in pain, she dropped her Lightsaber, and grasped her hand. I brought my Lightsaber to her neck.

"You... you are strong... stronger than me..." She silently stated.

Seeing that she was no longer hostile, I deactivated my Lightsaber and placed it on my belt. I already knew the answer to my next question, but I didn't want her name to slip and give her the impression that I'm a stalker or something. "Who are you?"

Glaring at me she let go of her singed hand, and replied, "I am Juhani, and this is my Grove! This is the place you have invaded. The place where I sought solace when I fell to the Dark Side. It is mine!"

I cocked my head slightly. Picking up her Lightsaber, I handed it to her and asked, "Why did you fall?"

"I fell when I slew my master, Quatra, in anger while she was training me. I then ran away."

I nodded my head, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I see."

Juhani hung her head, and sighed. "What is it you want?" She looked at me, her eyes filled with anger and sadness. "Why are you here?"

Knowing that if I told her that the Council sent me, I instead answered, "I am here to help you, Juhani." I brought my voice down into a soft, compassionate tone, as to help her be at ease.

"Why would you want to help me?! I struck at you, I fought you, and nearly killed you! Why?!" She shouted at me.

Placing a hand softly on her shoulder to calm her down, I said, "Easy, easy. I want to help you, Juhani, because I believe you can be saved."

She shook her head solemnly. "I have fallen to far. I cannot be saved, by you or anyone else!"

Thanks to the Council, the redemption part of me kicked in. "No. No matter how far someone has fallen, there is always a chance for redemption. The only thing is, you have to reach out and grasp that chance before it slips away."

Juhani looked into my eyes, tears forming in her own. _'Oh, god! Don't cry, woman, because you're gonna make me cry, then this is just gonna be a mess!'_

"You really believe I can? You really think that if I'm redeemed, that the Council would allow me back into the Jedi Order?" Her feline eyes sparked with hope.

"If you let go of your passion, and show your inner serenity, they could accept you back."

Juhani almost smiled, but then she shook my hand off her shoulder and scowled. "No! I killed Quatra! If she were alive, they would accept me. But she's gone, and they could never forgive me for that!"

I remembered something that Zhar taught me while I was being trained. "But Juhani, even in death, the Force will live on. She isn't truly gone."

"I-I don't know what to do! What if they don't-"

"They **_will_**, Juhani. If you show them that you've abandoned the Dark path and returned to the Light, they will accept you back. And screw them if they don't!"

Juhani's face began to beam with hope and joy. "You mean it?" I nod my head. "I-I thank you, Jedi, for helping me return to the light."

She suddenly was past me and was walking in the direction of the Jedi courtyard. "I will go to them now. And maybe- hopefully- they will take me back."

As she disappeared behind one of the ridges, I suddenly remembered something. Canderous and Mission were still in Stasis mode. "Well, well, well. What am I gonna do with you guys." I pondered.

**A/N: Yayyyyy! The next chapter hath been released! Sorry that its so long, but I didn't want to stop before I got to the battle with Juhani. Thanks to Stars for that first review; it helped me to trudge on and continue this story. R&R, please. Constructive criticism is well appreciated!:) Chapter 7 coming soon!**

**Note: Any flames will be used to burn Master Vrook! (Okay, yeah I know that's cruel, but hey, who doesn't want to burn the guy?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the last chapter... again. I'm not one for making action scenes... yeah, I suck at them. Anyways, I am going to add a little more action into this story, so prepare for some fighting sequences!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, time and time again, I keep saying this! But to make this fair, I'll say it again! I DON'T F****** OWN KOTOR!**

_Chapter 7._

I somehow managed to get Mission out of her 'Stasis' mode. While she was stretching her arms out, I moved towards Canderous to do the same thing.

"Aww, do you have to?" Mission protested. "It's so quiet..."

I shook my head. "As much as I'd like to, Mission, I cannot leave Canderous like this. What worth is a Mando that can't do anything?" I deactivated the Stasis on Canderous before she could protest any further.

He also began to stretch out his arms. It looked like his stitches weren't bothering him at all! Cracking his neck, he nodded his thanks, and picked up his blaster.

"Alright. We need to head back to the Enclave." I said.

Canderous said, "Why? So you can tell them about that cat-lady that just attacked you?"

His eyes widened as I responded. "Yes, as a matter of fact!" Apparently he wasn't expecting that.

As I began to walk away, I heard Canderous mutter something under his breath. From what I understood in _Mando'a_, it was something along the lines of 'Foolish Kid'.

I flashed around, looking him straight in the eye. "What was that?"

He said nothing. He only brushed past me and continued to walk. "You know, Mission?" I said to her. "I'm starting to wish I'd listened to you about keeping him in Stasis..."

"You have done well, my pupil. The ancient Grove has been purified, and Juhani's journey down the dark path has been halted. Because of you, she walks once more in the light."

I bowed my head slightly. "Thank-you, Master Zhar."

He continued on. "Although she was saved, Aisha, do not dismiss what happened to her."

I interrupted him. "Because even though she was dedicated to the ideals of the Order, she was still vulnerable to the Dark Side. As are we all."

Zhar nodded his head. "I see that you've been keeping to your studies. That is good. Juhani struck her Master in anger during a training session, and injured her greatly. But it was Quatra's choice to test her this way."

I rolled my eyes discretely. "And its seemed to have made its point..." I said.

"Yes, yes it has." Zhar agreed. "Juhani has been redeemed. And you have passed your final test.

"Congratulations, Apprentice... or should I say, contradulations, Padawan?" He raised an eyebrow. "You have proven yourself worthy of joining the Jedi Order."

Despite my knowledge of this event happening, I couldn't help but smile in excitement.

He shook my hand and smiled. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you as a full-fledged member of our Order!"

We both walked towards the Council chambers. I saw Bastila standing beside the Jedi Masters. I rolled my eyes in frustration. _'Ugh, now I have to work with _her_ again...'_

"Well, if this keeps happening, we'll never get to the Ruins before sundown!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Listen, we're better off killing Kath Hounds than we are getting lost in a creepy Ruin!"

Carth chuckled slightly, making Bastila turn on her heel. "And what, Lieutenant Onasi, is so funny?"

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Nothing! I'm just thinking that Aisha has a pretty good point, that's all!"

Bastila just shook her head. "Ugh. You both act like children..."

That made us both chuckle. We continued to walk in the direction of the Ancient Ruins. Carth tapped my shoulder.

"What?!" I snapped.

He placed his finger to his lips in a 'shush' manner, and pointed ahead of us. Looking to see what he was pointing at, I gestured for Bastila to also keep quiet.

I narrowed my eyes, straining to see what Carth was warning me about, and I slapped my hand over my mouth to avoid from swearing.

Some Horned Kath Hounds were right where we needed to go. But the thing that was making me want to swear was the fact that one of them was an Albino.

I gestured for Carth and Bastila to follow me. As we ducked behind a rock, I snatched the collar of Carth's orange flight jacket, and brought his face close to mine. "How the freakin' hell are we supposed to kill those things?! They have an Albino with them!" I hissed.

He just grabbed my wrist, and pulled it away from his jacket collar. "How should I know? I've seen Horned Kath Hounds, but a **white** one?!"

I shook my head. "Bastila, what about you?"

"I have no clue as to how we should proceed in this matter." She replied.

"Great! We have no idea how to kill some frackin Albino Kath Hounds, and they're in our way, so we have no choice but to-"

Carth slapped his hand over my mouth. I glared daggers at him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Quiet! You're getting to loud!" He nodded his head towards the Kath Hounds. "And they're already getting edgy!"

I slipped my mouth from his hand, and nipped at him, making him jump back slightly. "Do that again, and I **will** bite your hand off!" I looked over the rock, and quickly dipped my head down.

Brushing a hand through my hair, I took a long inhale. I grabbed a stick, and began to draw in the dirt.

Bastila seemed irritated. "What are you doing? We have to kill those creatures, and you're wasting very valuable time-"

I snapped at her, "Drawing helps me to think!" I made sure as to keep my voice level down. I didn't want the Kath Hounds to hear me.

_ 'Ok. Think! Use that strategic mind of yours!' _I mentally yelled at myself. '_Well, in the game, Kath Hounds would often go for one person.' I_ drew a bull head. '_The Albino Kath Hound was more aggressive and caused more damage than the other ones, so I doubt that's changed.' _Then three stars. _'The Albino also had a healing capability, so we'd have to kill it quickly. And I have to make sure that Carth is conservative of his ammo. In the game, you had limitless ammunition, but now that this is real, we only have a limited amount of blaster clips.' _And a hill, with someone under a tree. '_And often if you ran towards them all at once, they'll see you coming before you could attack them. So we'll have to make some kind of sneak attack.' _And a Crossbow. '_Wait a second...' _I looked at all of my 'doodles' in the dirt. The answer came to me.

"Guys," Carth and Bastila looked at me expectantly, "I know how to defeat them."

"How?" They asked.

I gestured towards Carth's blaster, "Does that thing have a sniping capability?"

Carth looked at me, to his blaster, and back to me. His eyes narrowed. "What're you thinking?"

"Just answer the damned question, Onasi!"

He flinched as if he was slapped across the face. He nodded. "Yeah. It's liable to snipe. Why?"

I ignored him. "Bastila, are you good with distractions, but not making something angry?"

She looked like she was going to eat worms. "I'm **not** going to be bait!"

I threw up my hands. "Easy! You're not gonna be bait! I just want both you, and Carth to act as a distraction for the Kath Hounds.

She crossed her arms. "And what of you?"

I swiped my hand across my drawings, and took the stick. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do..."

I crawled along the ledge, Carth's blaster at hand. '_I just hope this works...'_ I looked over below me, and saw Carth waiting for my signal. And I looked over in front of me to see Bastila crouching on the ledge, looking at me expectantly.

I then looked towards the pack of horned Kath Hounds. They seemed to have calmed down a fair bit. Good.

I took the blaster and aimed it at the head of a brown Kath Hound. My hands began to shake slightly. I put the blaster down, and took a few deep breaths. '_Calm down, Melody! It's only an animal...' _I scoffed at myself. _'Yeah. A fricking HUGE animal with hooves and horns...' _I quickly put those thoughts aside, and aimed the blaster again.

Looking through the small scope that was equipped on it, I took a deep inhale through my nose, and exhaled out my mouth. _'I hope those archery and shooting lessons my dad gave me pay off...' _I squeezed the trigger...

The Kath Hound drops instantaneously, the other ones not seeming to notice. I continued to do that with the rest of them, and stopped as soon as the only one left was the Albino Kath Hound.

Looking back down at Carth, I barely contained my laughter as I saw his face of pure shock. Using the Force, I made the blaster hover back to him.

I nodded my head, signalling for him to make his move. Nodding back, he aimed his blaster at the Kath Hounds legs, and fired.

The blaster shot landed a few centimetres away from the Hound's hoof.

_'All is going according to plan so far...'_

I looked over to Bastila and, seeing that the Hound was moving in Carth's direction, I placed my arms in front of my chest, and crossed them into an 'X' formation.

She leapt from the ledge, and, grabbing a rock, threw it at the Kath Hound, hitting it straight onto its head.

It turned rapidly, and charged straight for her. She didn't even flinch as it came towards her. She knew what was next.

_'Wait for it... NOW!'_ I activated my Lightsaber and leapt from the ridge I was on. I landed straight on its back.

It began to buck and toss around. I held onto its short fur with my only available hand. I suddenly felt a heavy weight on top of me.

The Kath Hound toppled backwards, straight onto me. As much as I wished I could, I wasn't able to scream in pain as I felt something break. Probably one of my ribs.

It suddenly rolled off of me, and I curled into a ball, pain shooting through every part of my body. I looked to see what had made the white creature roll off. It had a long gash that ran straight from its shoulder-blade down to its hind leg.

Bastila stood beside my crumpled body, her double Lightsaber activated, casting a bright yellow glow.

I summoned up the energy to stand, my arms shaking slightly from the shock of what happened. Suddenly, there was a blaster shot coming from the left of where I was standing.

I looked to see that Carth was reloading his blaster. I winced. '_And that means he won't see what's going on around him...'_

The white beast howled and charged straight for him. I shouted, "Carth, RUN!" My voice cracked at the end.

He looked up from his blaster, and was beaten to the ground, his blaster flying out of his hand. Bastila and I ran, our Lightsabers activated and ready. Bastila was the first to launch an attack.

The Hound was quick to react, though, and saw Bastila coming. It easily knocked her aside, sending her straight into a ridge. '_Great! Now I'm the only one. Glorious...'_ I thought sarcastically.

"You wanna piece of this?!" I shouted at it. I wished I didn't, because my sides immediately flared with pain. '_Yup. Definitely broken.'_

It charged at me, expecting to hit its target. It didnt.

Seeing it was distracted enough, I immediately dashed for the blaster that was knocked out of Carth's hand. I checked to see if he was successful in adding blaster charges. As fate would have it, there was only one energy charge left.

'_Make do with less!' _I told myself. I waited until the Kath Hound turned and darted straight for me. I held up the blaster, ready for what might come.

As it neared, I looked into its fiery red eyes one last time, and pulled the trigger.

It hit the animal straight on the forehead. It stumbled a bit, and upturn collapsed into a heap on the ground. I followed suit.

My vision was slightly blurry, and I was panting heavily. Not from exhaustion, but from something else entirely...

"Aisha! Are you alright?!" I heard a voice call me.

I felt myself being rested on someone's knee. '_Carth_.' "Yes, I'm fine. I only just got crushed by a giant animal..."

Bastila came next. "How can you be joking around at a time like this?!" She asked, incredulous. I just simply shrugged.

"Her ribs are broken..."

Bastila nodded her head. Kneeling beside me, she placed her hand on my stomach. It began to glow a vibrant blue. '_Force Heal.'_

When she finished, I stood and stretched my arms. I was still a little sore, so I had to be careful while doing so. "Alright. I guess being in a creepy ruin isn't such a bad idea..."

Bastila only scoffed. '_Jedi princess...'_

As we exited the Ruins, I activated the comlink. "Sparks to Tin Can. Come in Tin Can!"

A series of indignant bleeps and whistles answered me. I chuckled. "Heh. It's the only thing I could think of. Anyways, mind getting someone to pick us up?"

"Bleep. Breeep-Vreet dwoo?"

I shrugged. "I don't care who does, just make sure it isn't the Rug."

He answered with a small beep-boop before he deactivated his comlink. I shook my head slightly.

Gesturing for Carth and Bastila to follow me, I climbed onto a ridge, and sat below a tree. They followed, but it took a few moments for them to get up.

I saw Carth's head poke up. He quickly pulled himself onto the ledge, and turned to watch Bastila try and climb up. "Can't you climb a **little** faster?" He asked.

She glared at him. She was obviously not impressed with the situation at hand. "How's about you try climbing with tight fitting robes, yes?"

Carth shrugged. "Or better yet, how's about I help you up?"

"That would be nice..."

He offered Bastila his hand. She took it gladly. She knew he was going to tug her up, but not with so much force! She wound up crashing into him, and sending both of them onto the ground.

I just laughed, and regretted it instantly. I grasped my sides, but I couldn't help but keep laughing.

Dusting herself off, Bastila only glared at me, which made me laugh even harder. "It's **not** funny!" She stated curtly.

I pointed towards Carth. "H-he... would think... o-otherwise..." I said between laughs.

She looked beside her, and saw Carth snickering. It then turned into giggles, and then into a straight out laugh. Bastila realized, it **was** funny, and she too, began to laugh along with us.

I suddenly stopped laughing. I felt something... "Don't even think about it!" I said in a monotone.

Canderous groaned slightly, and put his hands, which were originally posed in a scaring position, back at his sides. "How'd you know it was me, Sparks?"

I stood, and looked back at him. "Because the damned speeder was so loud. That, and you have heavy footsteps." I sarcastically said.

He grunted. "Alright. When you two clowns are done joking around, you can join us in the speeder." He stated to Carth and Bastila.

They were quick to get their acts together. After they calmed down, we slid down the ledge, and into the speeder. "Alright, everyone! This is your Co-Pilot speaking," I begin, "please keep hands and arms in and no flash photography. Thank you!"

Everyone just glared at me. _'Yup. It's official; these guys have _no_ sense of humour!'_

"So let me get this straight; the council wants us to go and find these Star Maps, and use them to discover some kind of Star Forge?"

I nodded. "Yup."

Mission cocked her head slightly. "And we have to find all four so we can stop Malak?"

"Yup."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And is that all you're gonna be saying?"

"Yup."

"Are you a complete lunatic?"

"Yup."

She stared at me a moment, and shook her head. "Well, its settled than. You're a lunatic!" She said as she walked off to the female dormitories.

Yup. Female dormitories. Personally, I think the whole idea of separate rooms is rediculous! But apparently, its 'Not appropriate to have men in their 30's to be in the same room as a girl in her teenage years.' As Bastila said.

I shook my head, and sighed. '_This is gonna be a long trip...' _I decided to go and get a snack from the cargo hold, but was stopped by Zalbaar.

"What is it?"

I just checked the food storage in the Cargo Hold! Something's not right.

I stared at him. I knew this part of the game. There is some stowaway on the ship that needs to be taken care of. But, me being as lazy as I am, I didn't bother with that side mission.

"Ok. I'll look into it as soon as I can."

The Wookiee nodded, and left to find Mission. I continued in the direction of the Cargo Hold, and checked the food. It didn't seem damaged, so I shrugged and took a sandwich of some kind.

Walking to the Main Hold, I saw Juhani standing in the small closet that occupied part of the room. She didn't look all that excited. So, I decided to talk to her.

Walking over, I asked her, "Hey. Are you okay, Juhani?"

She looked at me, her feline eyes wide with shock, and her barely-visable fur spiking. I must've startled her. But as soon as she realized it was me, she immediately calmed down.

"I feel as if I should... apologize for the way I acted before. It was..."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "There isn't a need to apologize, Juhani. You're already forgiven."

She looked almost as of she was shocked. "R-really?"

"Yup. It was the Dark Side that consumed you; it wasn't all you who attacked me. So, it gives me enough reason to forgive you."

She smiled... only a bit. "I thank you... uh, what is your-"

Turning and heading for the cockpit, I called behind my shoulder, "My name is Aisha!"

I entered the Cockpit to find Bastila and Carth siting in the two seats that were in the Cockpit. Carth seemed to be lounging while Bastila was doing maintenance on the controls. Seeing that they didn't hear me walk in, I clapped my hands together. "**Alright**! Lets get this show on the road, people!"

"**_WHAT THE HELL_**?!" Carth shouted. He jumped, and found himself lying face down on the floor. Bastila only shrieked.

"Okay, I want this ship up 'n' running, Flyboy! We are heading to Tatooine, first!"

Carth glared daggers at me. He spoke as if he never heard what I had just said. "**Don't** do that!"

I shrugged. "C'mon! Get your ass off the ground and start this baby up!" I urged him. He quickly pushed himself up, and dusted his jacket off.

He put a hand to his head in a mock salute. "Ai-ai Captain!" He said sarcastically. '_Class clowns never die...'_

**A/N: Well... I dunno what to say about this chapter, honestly. Oh, sorry for it being so late! I just had a family trip I was on, and I didn't have wifi, so I couldn't post anything:( I'll try to make it up to you guys! As usual, please R&R! It would be greatly appreciated!:) also; my school will be starting on September 3, so my story chapters will be coming in a LOT later than usual. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own KotOR or any of its characters: you know who does. And I don't own Melody/Aisha, or this story. I am completing it with the permission of She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars; the original writer of this story.**

Chapter 8.

I walked to the Starboard dormitories, needing some space to myself. I wanted to think things through. I sat down on one of the bunks, and crossed my legs.

I didn't know how to get home. I wanted to be home, but I didn't know how... As I looked around the room, I heard a small noise coming from the entrance.

I sat up and activated my Lightsaber. "Woah! Easy there, Sparks!" It was Canderous.

I growled and deactivated my Lightsaber. I just sat back on the bunk. "Knock next time..." Was all that I said.

He stood in front of me with his arms crossed. He was like that for a good 10 minutes before I looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know, this is the men's room, right?" He growled.

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh. I wanted to be alone, and Mission is in the females room, and I figured that nobody would bother coming in here..."

"Well I did. And I was coming to take a small rest, before we arrived at that desert waste-land."

I gestured with my hand. "Well, I'm not stopping you." I said.

He continued to stand there, his steel-grey eyes boring down on me. "Actually, you are," I looked at him, confused, "you're sitting on my bunk."

"Then use another one, _di'kut_!" I stated. _'Damn! Did I just use _Mando'a_?!'_

He just shrugged. "Alright, then."

At first, I thought he gave up. But as soon as I felt one of his massive arms wrap around my stomach, I knew that he wasn't gonna give in all that easy. He slung me around and literally **dropped** me. Before I could react, he sat on the bunk and crossed his arms. "You were saying, Sparks?"

I shook my head.

"Welcome to Anchorhead, prospective customer. Uh, you're ship isn't on the list of expected arrivals. There is a 100 credit fee because of this."

I mentally smacked myself. _'Ya should've seen this coming!' _"Ugh, fine," I handed him a few credit chips.

He nodded his thanks, and left to god-knows-where. I turned to my two companions, Juhani and Zalbaar.

"Alright, I heard that we can't get out of the city without a Hunters License, so lets start at the Czerka Office." I stated.

Zalbaar gave me what barely passed as a confused face. At least it looked like one, I couldn't tell through his scruffy fur. How did you hear of this?

"I just did!" I snapped. As we walked towards the door that lead to Ancorhead, a Bith approached us.

That time I face-palmed myself. I utterly forgot about the Gizkas that came on board when you landed on Tatooine!

I just listened and nodded as he explained the loading of the Gizka, knowing that telling him to un-load them would lead to nowhere. Sighing, I exited the Docking Bay, with Zalbaar and Juhani following close behind.

"As I said, we are no longer selling them."

I shook my head. _'Well _this_ figures!' _I crossed my arms in front of my chest, my 'Barter' position. "Well, how's about we make a deal here?"

That seemed to pique her interest. "What are you proposing?"

"I heard that the Sand People are causing a lot of trouble for you," she tensed, "so if I could, y'know, lower their numbers and take 'em out for you, and bring their Gaffi sticks as proof, it could serve as a payment for the Hunting License."

The Czerka representative furrowed her brows, in deep thought. "Well, we do need all the help we can get. Alright, it's a deal!" She handed me a license along with a map, "Here's your license, along with a few directions. Also; there's a Sandcrawler out there. If you find it, try and escort it back to Anchorhead."

I nodded. Placing the items in one of the pockets of my robe, I exited the building.

I regretted almost instantly, as the buildings are all air-conditioned. As soon as I went through the door, my face was instantly hit with hot air, almost taking my breath away!

My robes weren't helping either! They were the dark brown ones that you'd usually get when you joined the Jedi. It absorbed the heat emanating from the sun. I could only imagine what Zalbaar was feeling!

Wiping the back of my hand against my fore-head, I sighed heavily. '_I wish I had an ice cube shirt!'_ "Alright guys! Lets go find that Star Map! Tally Ho!" I marched forward.

We walked a fair bit, and we approached a corner that rounded off to the Gate Area of Anchorhead. I suddenly felt something... dark...

Instinctively, I brought my hand to my Lightsaber. I looked back at Juhani, and gestured my head to the corner.

She nodded. "I can sense it, too."

Zalbaar growled slightly. I can smell their fear... he placed a large paw on his double Vibrosword.

'_It must be the Dark Jedi that are sent by Darth Malak._' I thought. With our weapons ready, we proceeded to go around the corner. As expected, three Dark Jedi were waiting for us.

I felt a hint of snark hit me. "Well, fancy meeting you here! I'd love to shake hands, but I doubt you won't try to cut it off in the process..."

One of them spoke. "You'd best hold your tongue, girl! We'll have you know that we were sent by Lord Malak himself!"

I waved my hand in a dismissive manner. "Yes, yes. He was horribly displeased we escaped, and offered a reward for our capture, and yada-yada-yada!" I activated my Lightsaber. "And I doubt you'll be getting it anytime soon."

Juhani followed suit. Using a Force Jump, she leapt in front of one of the Sith, and attempted an attack. The one beside took a hint, and was the first to launch an attack on Zalbaar.

The leader looked at me, and activated his Lightsaber. I grinned. _'This is gonna be sweet!' _We attacked eachother simultaneously.

He threw his Lightsaber, and used the Force to keep it flying towards me. I used that attack to my advantage. '_Remember, it'll only be for a few moments...'_ I reminded myself.

I dodged the Lighsaber, jumping over it and towards the now unarmed Sith. He suddenly realized what I was doing. But he realized to late. Landing behind him, I stabbed the area below his shoulder-blade, and he dropped instantaneously.

Ducking, I ordered Juhani to follow suit. "Juhani, duck and cover!" I shouted.

She immediately obeyed, dropping to the ground, and covering her head. The Sith suddenly noticed the Lightsaber coming at him. It sliced through his torso.

I turned to Zalbaar, who was still sparring with a Sith, roaring and growling insults. Juhani and I ran towards him. "How's about 'X-formation'?" I asked.

Nodding, Juhani used the Force to help her jump the rest of the distance, and behind the Sith. I followed her, and landed beside her. The Sith suddenly turned. He didn't land an attack, but raised his hands as he saw his current position.

Juhani and I had our Lightsabers crossing at his throat.

He was about to say something before Zalbaar ran him through with his sword, killing him instantly.

We all stood there, panting heavily, sweat dripping off our faces. Well, at least Juhani and I were. "Well... that was **fun**..." I said, punctuating the last word.

"That was smart thinking with his Lightsaber." Juhani complimented.

You are gifted in the ways of combat. Zalbaar added.

"It's not a gift... it's just..." I paused, looking for the right thing to say, "instinct."

Before he could respond, I started to walk in the direction of the Droid Shop, placing my Lightsaber on my belt. "We need to get a droid that can translate the language of the Sand People. I think we might find one in this building over here." I pointed in the direction of the shop.

How do you know this?

I looked over my shoulder and towards Zalbaar. "Instinct, my furry friend. Instinct."

Cool air hit our faces as we entered the building, cooling our over-heated bodies. An Ithorian stood in the middle of the room at a table, his long, slender fingers working on a droid part. The sound of someone entering immediately made him stop his work.

"We are looking for a droid." I stated blatantly.

He turned his body towards us, his arms hanging limp by his sides. Well, you came to the right place! he stated.

Is there anything specific you were looking for? he gestured his hand towards a tall, rust-coloured droid. I have a fine translation droid. From what it's told me, it can translate the language of the Sand People.

"How much for it?" I asked.

He scratched at his neck. I'm asking for 5000 credits for the droid...

"How's about we make a lower price, hmm?"

4000. And not a credit less! he bartered.

I handed him some credit chips, being to hot and to tired to try and barter any further. "Fine. I'll pay you the 4000 credits!"

He looked nearly astonished. "You will? I mean, of course you will!" He grasps the chips, "Hey, you weren't lying!"

I nodded my head. "Don't spend that all in one place..." I muttered. I walked towards the tall droid. It spoke before I could.

"Statement: I see you have purchased me, customer. Wonderful!"

I crossed my arms. "HK-47. An Assassin Droid is 'quite the specimen', indeed!"

Juhani looked towards me with a somewhat shocked look. "How do you know the programming of this droid?"

"Instinct."

"Interjection: If you want me to travel with me now, we can have my restraining bolt deactivated." HK stated.

I nodded my head. "Yes. Travel with me now," I looked back towards Zalbaar, "and you can go back to the Ebon Hawk, 'cause I have no doubt that your fur is soaked with sweat..."

Thank-you, Aisha. he said, exiting the building.

I began to get frustrated. We had to go through a steaming hot desert, exercise like crazy, and get pummelled by groups of Sand People! _'Glorious...'_

Nodding my head, I turned and asked the Ithorian to remove the restraining bolt. When he did, the three of us left the building. I got my Hunters License out so I wouldn't have any hassle with getting out of Anchorhead.

As we neared the gate, the Czerka guard noticed us coming. Before he could say anything, I flashed him the License. "I have proper authorization, bud!"

He shrugged. "Alright then. Just let me scan that, and good luck out there!" He handed me back the license, "you'll need it..."

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt it." I muttered.

As the gates opened, I noticed that Tanis's wife wasn't at the entrance. Which was odd, considering in the game that she was always there. "Strange..."

Juhani looked at me. "What's strange?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." I said, looking over to the horizon in search of Tanis. He didn't seem to be anywhere. "Ok, guys. Lets head out!"

I marched off towards the North. I remembered that there was to be a Sandcrawler somewhere out in the Dune Sea, and that there'd be a whole load of ambushes there. At least, there should be. I didn't really know, up to that point.

"Speculation: There seems to be a Sandcrawler out on the Dune Sea, Master." HK commented.

I turned and gave him my most sarcastic face. "Thank-you! Because I didn't see such a large machine in the middle of nowhere, HK!"

"Statement: Then it seems that your eyesight is beginning to fail you, Master."

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. "Let's check out the Sandcrawler." I said. I walked in the direction of the large vehicle, with Juhani and HK falling in step. As we came to the Sandcrawler, my jaw dropped.

There was absolutely nobody there. I knew something was wrong. "Guys, we need to leave," I ushered Juhani and HK back towards the city, "like, NOW!"

Juhani asked me, "Why, What's wro-" she was suddenly interrupted by a loud howl.

I turned around, only to see a large weapon being swung at my head. And then, darkness.

It was bright, that much I knew. And it was hot. I heard a howl or a shriek, and then I would black out. After going through that phase a few more times, I forced myself to stay awake. My sight was blurred, so I couldn't make out my surroundings very well. All I knew was that I was in a tent, or a hut, I didn't really know. Suddenly, a face, (or what seemed to look like one), popped up I front of me. I screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh-haaaa! **NO JUMPSCARES**!" I jumped slightly, and bumped into something in the process.

I winced, as I suddenly felt that I had a pounding head-ache. Wincing my eyes, I tried to make out what scared me so much. As my vision cleared, I noticed that one of the Sand People was standing in front of me. I sighed.

"Speculation: It seems that you are finally awake, Master!"

I groaned. _'HK-47.' _I thought. I tried to move around, but my hands seemed to be tied together... around a post...

I groaned again. "HK, where are we?" I asked him.

"Observation: We seem to be in the residency of the Sand People territory, Master." He replied.

_'Just great! Absolutely _perfect_!' _I mentally shouted. "Did they say anything?" I asked.

Before the droid could respond, a Sand People Warrior came and said something that I couldn't understand. "What is he saying, HK?"

"Answer: He is instructed to take us to the leader of the Sand People."

I shook my head in dismay. "**That** does not sound good..."

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have just been so busy now that Highschool has begun. And I have been very distracted. Anyways, a small twist in the tale, here! Instead of infiltrating the Sand People territory, they have been brought into it! *gasp* Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Screw it! I'm not saying it again!8(**

Chapter 9.

I groaned aloud, frustrated. Juhani, whom was behind me, also groaned, but for different reasons. She was just beginning to wake up.

"Glad you could join the party! I was beginning to think you forgot about it!" I said sarcastically.

She groaned again. "Hush! Your voice... so loud!"

_'Its official; we all have migraines!'_ I thought. "HK, tell him quickly that we aren't a threat to them!"

"Statement: Of course, Master!" He turns his mechanical head towards the leader. "Translation." And that was all I understood him saying before he went into a series of roars, squeals, and growls.

"Translation: The leader expresses disbelief. I say we blast him and save you the trouble, Master!"

I shook my head. "No. Tell him that if he sets us free, we can offer him something in return."

"Statement: Oh, very well. Translation,"

I didn't bother to listen. I couldn't understand, anyways. That, and I had a horrible headache. "Translation: He scoffs at your offer, but asks what you had in mind."

"Ask him what he wants." I reply.

"Translation:" _'This translation gig is beginning to piss me off!' _

"Translation: He says that the company known as Czerka is giving his tribe some trouble, and he wishes to move his camp. However, he needs some Moisture Vaporators before he does."

"Ugh, tell him that we'll get his Vaporators!"

"Translation:" he makes a long series of noises before telling me, "Translation: Hmph! He does not believe you, Master! However, he is letting us go."

I feel the ropes on my wrists fall off, and I immediately stood up, rubbing them slightly. Juhani also stood up, but she grasped her head instead of rubbing her wrists.

"Translation:" HK continues, as our weapons were being handed back, "However, we are expected to not return until we have the Vaporators, or to not return at all!"

I nodded my head. "Fine by me!" As we walked towards the exit, I suddenly realized something; we were in our underwear. _'Wasn't this awkward in the game...'_ I thought bitterly.

We all walked out. HK didn't have a problem with anything; but Juhani and I were really annoyed to have to walk through the whole settlement in only our underwear. And we were further agitated to see that the pack that contained our clothing was right at the entrance of the settlement.

I muttered several curses under my breath, ranging from English all the way to the many Star Wars curses that I knew! I handed Juhani her red robes, and I got my brown ones out.

"This is stupid!" I muttered as I got dressed.

Juhani sniffed. "That makes two of us, Aisha!"

HK, however, was begging to differ. "Declaration: The only thing I find stupid is these insolent meatbags!"

I rolled my eyes in a dramatic fashion. I kept forgetting that he was a blood-thirsty, suicidal Assassin Droid. After Juhani and I were dressed, all three of us headed back in the direction of the Dune Sea.

I wished I had a different robe on; the one I was wearing was making me melt! _'Note to Self; get a different robe while here.' _I told myself.

"Back so soon?! I didn't think you'd find the Star Map _that_ quickly!"

I glared at Carth. "Shut up! I'm hot, sunburned, I'm exhausted, and I haven't eaten anything in hours! So _**don't**_ mess with me!"

That seemed to keep his mouth shut. He blinked his hazel eyes a few times before returning to the cockpit. I was really beginning to hate that dude.

I walked in the direction of the female dormitories. I began to think over what to gather before we went back to the Dune Sea. I knew that when we went to get the Star Map, we would need Bantha Fodder so we could get Banthas to get the Krayyt Dragon out, so we'd have to get that ahead of time. That's all that I really remembered.

I rummaged through one of the footlockers in search of another robe. I noticed a nice Cream-Beige robe on the bottom of the heap. I closed the footlocker, and held out the robe in examination.

It was my size, _'Thank GOD' _I thought. It came with the usual belt, gloves and boots, which were all a sand-brown. What really caught my eye was the intricately detailed golden swirls that snaked across the midriff and up the back.

I started changing eagerly. _'I like this!'_

I handed the Vaporators to the tribe leader, my hands shaking slightly. He then spoke in a vast array of growls.

"Translation: He expresses his thanks, although he didn't believe that you'd return." HK stated. "Translation: You have done more than any other outsider would have. As a token of his gratitude, he shall give you his Gaffi stick."

I nodded at HK. Taking the Gaffi stick, I nodded my head slowly as a sign of respect. I turned on my heel, and left the small 'room'.

When we were out of the enclave, I tossed the Gaffi to Canderous, who caught it with ease. "You might just need that, 'kay?"

I told Canderous to leave his massive blaster at the Ebon Hawk, saying that if we showed any sign of hostility, it could lead to something that I wasn't so fond of. He had a small hand-held blaster as a replacement. "What makes you say that, Sparks?"

I shrugged. "Instinct, my friend."

I quickly walked to the East, determined to get this 'journey' done and over with! I knew where the Star Map was, and I knew what to expect, but the only thing I was unsure of was the fact that this was actually happening. That meant that the mines that were meant to kill the Krayyt Dragon might not work, or that Twi'lek might not even be there. I immediately shook those thoughts out of my head. _'Good things, ONLY'_ I thought.

"Hey, Sparks? Do you even know where you're going?"

I turned around, but I kept walking. "No, not a clue! It's just that I'm going into an area that we don't even have a map for; of course I know; _smartass_!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Easy, there! I was only wondering if you knew!"

I turned back around, and started to power-walk it to the Eastern Dune Sea. "Well, considering that us women have a _much_ better sense of direction than men do, I _should_ know where I'm heading!"

He didn't bother to respond to my snarky comment. After a very long walk, we finally arrived at the cave. I saw the Twi'lek hunter, Kommad I think his name was, standing by the entrance. The only thing that wasn't there was the man that foolishly ran into the cave. Again, odd.

The yellow-green alien turned, and saw us coming. He waved us over. "I hate to run!" I mumbled.

All three of us started to jog towards Kommad, with the hot Twin Suns beaming on our backs. "Greetings, sentient! I don't believe we've met before!" Called the Twi'lek.

Panting heavily, I replied, "No, but I do know who you are, Kommad. And I know you want to have this Krayyt Dragon dead, that you have mines planted at the entrance, and that we need Bantha's to lure it out of its cave!"

He took a slight step back, slightly shocked by my sudden statement. Shaking his head, he regained his composure. "Yes, yes we do. But the only issue we have is that the mines aren't the strongest of ones, and that the chances of them actually killing the beast is less than likely."

_ 'Great. Just perfect!' _I thought sarcastically. "Fine. I'll go get those Bantha's to come over here, then." I said.

HK, Canderous and I all headed towards the only herd of Bantha's in the area. As we lured them to the cave, I noticed that we weren't being ambushed by Sand People. Another odd predicament. It happened all the time when I played the game. Something was seriously wrong, here. It couldn't be Calo. It couldn't be! I made sure that he was dead back on Taris.

We finally reached the cave, after, oh about five years! The Bantha's were so slow, even Canderous started to complain! Which was very shocking, to say the least, because usually he's the strong silent type.

"Excellent!" Kommad exclaimed. "Now, if you'll just stand back, we'll let the Bantha's do the work."

I nodded. Collapsing into the sand, I winced. _'I forgot that sand could get hot...'_

Canderous stood over me, casting a shadow over my face. "Y'know, Sparks? I wouldn't lay down there for to long."

I snapped, "And why not?!"

He yanked me up, and pointed towards the cave. My eyes widened in shock, as the Krayyt Dragon began to stir. _'Woke up a lot less quicker in the game...'_

As it began to stand, I suddenly realized the whole size of the beast. _'It wasn't that huge, either!'_

The Dragon turned around, looking towards us with eyes as black as night. It's teeth glinted, giving it a more terrorizing look. It's head poked out the maw of the cave, and it roared.

The noise was so loud, that both Canderous and I had to cover our ears. The only thing we didn't count on was the velocity of the sound waves that emanated from the roar; which started to push us backwards.

When it stopped, I waved my hand in front of my face. "Whew, talk about bad breath!" I joked.

It started walking forwards, it's clawed hands crashing against the desert sand. The ground shook beneath our feet, sending me down towards the ground.

I didn't bother to get up. I just watched as the Krayyt Dragon continued to walk forward, one hand in front of the other. Just a little further...

A mine suddenly exploded, shocking the Krayyt Dragon. I knew that the mines placed at the entrance wasn't enough to take down this beast. Getting myself off the ground, I began to walk towards the Dragon. Before I got to close, however, Camderous placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Sparks?!" He shouted at me.

"Those mines don't have enough power to take down the Krayyt Dragon," I said, nodding ahead. "So I'm gonna go in and try to find a weak spot!"

The Dragon started to get really close. Mines were exploding, one after another, but they caused little or no damage. "You're insane to do that alone! Just _**damned**_ insane!"

I looked back at him, a devious grin playing across my lips. "Ya' crazy enough to join me, then?"

HK took the liberty of answering. "READY!" He shouted.

Canderous looked at HK, at the Dragon, then back to me. "What do I have to do?"

I started to run at the Dragon, unsheathed my Lightsaber, and shouted over my shoulder, "Find a way to distract him! Buy me some time, so I can get on top of the cave! Try to calm it down, at the least!"

Canderous shook his head, and grinned. "What did I get myself into?" He muttered.

I ran closer to the roaring beast, knowing quite well that the mines were all set off. I started to think about what the weakest points on it was, and how I could reach them. I knew that the belly of every animal was a weak spot, but there was no way on Earth that I was going to be doing that!

It looked at me, and roared. _'Oh __**shit**__...' _I stopped where I was, and stared straight into its black, soulless eyes. It raised a clawed hand, and brought it down. When it was no more than twenty metres away from crushing me, I used the Force to leap up onto its leg. The yellow and green scales offered lots of grip.

Seeing that I made an alternate move, it started to shake its leg. Suddenly it stopped, and put its hand on the ground. I looked up and saw a sword sticking out of its eye. I looked to the right and saw Canderous and HK standing just below the beast. _'__**Wow**__! What a shot!' _I mused.

I began to climb its leg, placing one hand in front of the other, and lifting myself up. I grunted with the effort. Slowly, I climbed, with Canderous and HK keeping the Dragon occupied, it was a lot easier than I anticipated.

That is, until HK started to taunt it. That's when it started walking. I was on its shoulder by then, but that still doesn't mean that there wasn't a lot of movement. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "KEEP HIM IN ONE SPOT!"

I tried climbing again, with extreme difficulty. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached the head of the hulking beast. Sliding down its forehead, I stopped myself at its eye.

I looked into the black abyss, feeling lost and confused. I raised my Lightsaber, ready to strike. I plunged it into the eye. It roared in severe pain. It shook its head, flinging me back towards its snout. I slid across its scales, creating a large gash across my leg and torso.

Before I got to far, my hand snatched at the upturned scales on its snout, stopping my trail. I heard a snap, and a sharp pain shot straight through my shoulder, down my arm, and down my back. I cried out sharply.

Despite the pain that ripped across my upper body, I hung on for dear life, knowing if I let go, I'd be falling straight into death's arms.

My life literally flashed before me, from when I was 3 up to now; letting me look at what I did right, and what mistakes I made, leaving my mind to wonder; what could I have done differently?

"SPARKS!' I heard someone call out. "Let go! It's going down!"

_'Let go? Why should I?!'_ I thought. Despite what my mind screamed, my body said otherwise. My fingers loosened their grasp, letting me fall down. I felt myself hit something, but it wasn't the heat of sand.

"HK! Run for it!" I heard someone yell. I looked up, and saw Canderous. He must've caught me when I fell...

I didn't have much time to think about it, as I was being carried away from the falling beast. I felt the ground shaking beneath me, signalling that it reached the ground.

Canderous stopped running. Placing me down on my feet, he asked me if I was alright. I looked down in a haze. 'Since when did I wear a red robe today?'

Shaking my head to clear it, I replied with, "Oh, I'm fine..." I grasped my head, "absolutely fine..."

"You're bleeding like hell!"

I giggled as if it was a joke. "Well," I raised my finger as if making a point, "I am a little light-headed..." I fell into the sand, as darkness overwhelmed me.

I woke in a haze, dream and reality blending seamlessly. I looked around, trying to see if anyone was around. I groaned, my head throbbing in pain. _'I need a drink of water...'_

I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot straight through my arm. I collapsed back onto the pillows. Wait... _Pillows?!_

"Glad to see you're awake, Sparks."

I looked over to see Canderous standing beside me. His arms crossed, and his face at his usual dead-pan. "How'd I get here? Where is here? Did we get the Star Map?"

"The kid came with a speeder, and we took you back to the Hawk. And, yes, we got the Star Map."

_ 'YES! Tatooine is OVER!' _I thought triumphantly. "Ok, then. What happened to my arm?"

He shrugged. "You must've broke it while you were being tossed by that Dragon, out there. It's back in place, and healing, however."

I looked down, and saw I was back into my dark brown robe, again. "Wait a second! How'd I get back into my old robes?!"

He stared at me for a few seconds, and walked out of the room. "HEY! I asked you something!" I called to him. Typically enough, he didn't answer me, and kept walking.

I plopped back onto the bunk, and heaved a large sigh. I closed my eyes. _'Ok, first sleep, and __**then**__ I kick his ass...'_

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! :D *crickets chirp* Well, don't everyone jump all at once... Anyways, I'm FINALLY back with another chapter, after about a whole MONTH AND A HALF! Yeah, that long! I'm SO sorry for the late entry; I've just been busy with family, Highschool, my job, Highschool, Church and Youth Group... did I mention Highschool? Yeah, I'm back in Highschool, now! In grade 9, and they're not playing it as hard as I thought. But I still have been caught up with the work and the tests that I've had in the past month. And I've forgotten about my stories! Now, I do hope you liked this chapter, and thank-you to She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars for allowing me to continue this story! **

** An extra note to readers who might be reading my other story, 'A Gift from a Friend'; it is coming along VERY VERY slowly, due to my Life Swap story, as well as me being in Highschool. So, there will be chapters posted, but at a horribly slow pace. Also, I have hardly been getting any reviews from anyone, and I'm beginning to think that nobody is reading it. ****(Aside from Stars!) **So, the chapters to the story MAY come quicker with a few more reviews. Until next time, friends!

**-KotOR-Luvr**


End file.
